History Repeat-Ed!
by Flower princess11
Summary: Ted, Tedd and Teddy are the grandsons of the original Ed's and they face issues like any other kids...When one of those issues is about girls, they get some rather confusing advice from their elders. Uh oh!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**History Repeat-Ed**_

_Ted, Tedd and Teddy are the grandsons of the original Ed's and they face issues like any other kids...When one of those issues is about girls, they get some rather confusing advice from their elders. Uh oh!_

* * *

It was a typical summer's day in the Cul De Sac of Peach Creek, but not just any day.

It's actually the summer of 2060 and many children were out enjoying their summer vacation.

Including three young boys were out by the Creek, fishing.

They are Ted, Tedd and Teddy, a trio of kids who are actually all second cousins, who all happen to live in the same neighborhood and have been raised together as best friends since the day that they were born.

Ted is the tallest, which is ironic since he is the youngest of the group and also not the brightest either, but he is also the comedian of the group.

The middle one was Theoddore, with 2 D's... otherwise known as Tedd, the most well mannered one and also the scaredy cat of the group, who also is the book worm of the family too.

Last but not least is Teddy, the oldest of the group and the bossiest member too, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about his boys.

"Any bites?...'Teddy asked as the boys were fishing.

"Not today, Teddy..."Tedd said.

"I'm bored...I wanna go swimming instead..."Ted said.

"Ted, you didn't bring your swim suit or sunscreen..."Tedd pointed out.

"So?..."Ted asked and soon Tedd and him started arguing over the fact that curing boredom wasn't worth getting a sun burn, much to Teddy's irritation.

However, before he could break them up, someone came here to ruin their fun.

"Hiya fellas!..."A trio of girls appeared and the boys freaked out.

"The Coquette Sisters!..."The boys yelled in horror.

It's three girls, Beebe, Ceece and Didi Coquette. Three sister's that have recently moved to Peach Creek last fall and ever since the day they met, they apparently fell in love with them and decided that the Ted's would be their new boyfriends...something the Ted's have not agreed to.

The one who liked Ted is a girl named Ceece, who has black hair in two pigtails, freckles and brown eyes and she was also the most annoying and dopey of the group.

The one who liked Tedd is the one named Didi, who happens to be the most flirtatious of the group. Didi has blonde hair with red highlights, brown eyes and it was a short and shaggy style.

Last and least is a tall girl named Beebe, who is the oldest sister, who has brown hair in a long ponytail, freckles and brown eyes. All three of them were sisters and were in love with these boys, who didn't care for them to say the least.

"What are you three doing here?!..."Teddy shouted in anger at the sight of the girls, while Beebe sent him a flirty look.

"Well, sweetie..We were just enjoying a stroll and we happened to find you three here..."Beebe said.

"Now we can all go on a date together...'Ceece said excitedly as she fluttered her eyes to Ted, who freaked out.

"No way! Get lost! You guys ruined out lemonade stand last Tuesday!...'Teddy reminded and the girls sent faux apologetic looks.

"We're so sorry about that, honey bunch.."Beebe said.

"Why don't we all _**kiss**_ and make up..."Didi said as she blew one to Tedd, who freaked out.

_**"Run away!..**_."The Ted's started running away, desperate to get away from their unwanted admirers, who tried to catch them to steal their first kiss...

Yet again...

* * *

_Later_

Miraculously, the boys managed to escape the Coquette sisters and remained kissed free and soon went to their respective homes, their day having been ruined by them.

"Stupid Coquette Sisters...'Teddy muttered as he went inside his house.

"What was that, young man?...'An old woman said.

Teddy saw that it was his grandmother Lee, she and his grandpa Eddy had come over for a visit and would be staying with them for a few weeks, just like his great uncle Ed and Edd and their wives would be staying over at Ted and Tedd's house's respectively.

"Oh, hi grandma..."Teddy said, but Lee stood in front of him.

"What was that I heard you just say...Spill it!..."Grandma Lee demanded and Teddy sighed.

"It's just these stupid girls who won't leave me or Tedd and Ted alone!..."Teddy shouted.

"Girls..tell me all about it..."Lee demanded as she dragged Teddy to the couch where Grandpa Eddy is napping on and wasn't disturbed.

The old woman demanded he spill everything and Teddy reluctantly told her about his issues with the Coquette sisters and how much they bug him.

To his surprise, his grandma is smiling and looking at him like he is precious.

"Aw! My little man has a girlfriend..."Lee said happily as she even kissed him on the cheek, much to the boy's disgust and annoyance as he wiped the kiss away.

"Grandma, I don't even _**like**_ her!...'Teddy complained.

"You will one day, I can tell that girl is a persistent one...I know since I was one of them..."Lee said and watched her grandson eyes widen.

"What?!..."Teddy exclaimed.

"When I was your age, your grandpa Eddy over here said he'd never marry me...well, I showed him, he fell in love with me after puberty kicked in and now look at us, old and gray together!..."Lee said romantically as she scooted closer to her still sleeping husband, who now woke up.

"Huh? What...what was going on here?..."Eddy asked as he came to.

"I was just telling our grandson here how you fell in love with me, even after you told yourself that you never would..."Lee said and Eddy heard this.

"Of course I fell in love with you, you didn't give me a choice..."Eddy said before laughing, only for Lee to send him a frown at that.

Eddy just laughed before taking Lee's hand in his and the old woman smiled before she leaned in to kiss him, which the old man returned.

Teddy's eyes widened in both disgust and horror as he covered his eyes.

_**"GROSS! OLD PEOPLE LOVE!...**_"Teddy shouted as he closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block out the sight and sound of his grandparents making out.

Once they stopped, Lee explained everything.

"So, you got a little girly-friend now, don't you?...'Eddy asked.

"Beebe is not my girlfriend!...'Teddy shouted in anger, while his grandpa laughed.

"I said the same thing about your grandma at your age and believe me, if she is anything like Lee here, those words will do no good...that girl is gonna stick to you like glue, kissing you and chasing you around until you pay attention to her...'Eddy said and Teddy's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, you might hate her today, maybe fear her tomorrow but believe me, if this girl is serious about loving you, then one day you will wake up and realize that you have stopped fearing her and start actually _liking_ her..._loving_ her...and then you'll ask her to be your real girlfriend...'Eddy said.

"And give her the greatest kiss ever in a broom closet before giving her a class ring..." Lee continued, reminicing of their high school days...

"Then you'll propose to her at your graduation party..."Eddy said in a nostalgic sort of way.

"Then have a triple wedding with her sisters and their beaus's on the anniversary of the day you guys met..."Lee said as she blushed.

"And then you'll be married, have kids, buy a house in your old neighborhood until you both grow old and gray together and have a grandchild and spend the rest of your lives togethers..."Eddy said as he smiled as he held Lee's hand and kissed it.

"Just like us...'Lee said with a loving sigh.

Both weren't aware that Teddy wasn't exactly liking what he was hearing and well, he just-

"**_AHHH!.._**."Teddy screamed as he ran out of the house, much to his grandparent's confusion.

"What's eating him?..."Eddy asked while Lee shrugged.

"Hormones...'She said dismissively, before turning to her husband with a smile before she kissed her husband once more, who kissed her back.

* * *

_With Ted, Tedd and Teddy_

Teddy called an emergency meeting with his second cousins and to his horror, they had just had a meeting with their own grandparents, having a conversation that was a lot like what Teddy just had.

"You mean that it's true?...'Tedd asked in horror.

"My grandpa said that grandma had cooties but puberty made him immune to them and he started to like it when she kissed him...and even kissed her back!..."Ted said, fear evident in his eyes.

"My grandfather said that grandmama Marie was very aggressive in her amorous pursuit of him, to the point that she even stole his first kiss but that over the years, he started to love her back..."Tedd said, very unnerved by the whole thing.

"Oh man, what if Beebe, Ceece and Didi are just like our grandma's...what if they make us kiss them and we fall for them too?!..."Teddy asked in worry, while the boys gulped.

They have never been kissed before. They have just turned 12 and to be honest, they had wondered what it would be like but soon The Coquette Sisters started bugging them and teasing them..what if they try to kiss them?

"Would...would it really be so bad?..."Tedd asked and his second cousins looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?..."Teddy demanded and Ted looked confused.

"I am just thinking...our grandfather's say that our grandma's are just like the Coquette sisters and they fell in love with them and are happy with them, right?..."Tedd asked.

'So what?..."Teddy asked.

"From the way they talked about our grandma's..they were way worse than the Coquette sisters...what if the girls really aren't so bad if we give them a chance?..."Tedd theorized, but he still looked worried.

"You mean we'll have to marry them some day?...'Ted asked and looked worried while Teddy looked mad...

"Not me! If you guys want to be stuck with those freaks, then fine! But not me!...'Teddy said before angrily marching away, leaving his cousins behind.

Unaware that a pair of brown eyes were on them.

* * *

_Ted_

The dull witted Ted soon left the area, and left for home, only to suddenly hear some laughter.

"Who's there?..."Ted asked, shaking a bit.

Soon someone appeared before him.

It's Ceece, who is fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Hiya, My Hunky Ted!..."Ceece shouted with hearts in her eyes.

"Runaway!..."Ted shouted as he tried to run, but it was too late, Ceece pounced him and giggled, pining him down.

"Coquette!..."Ted shouted, only to look up and saw that her lips were red with lipstick and he ended up looking into her brown eyes and he gulped, feeling a flush form on his face.

The sun was behind Ceece right now, making it hard to see anything but her...or her eyes.

Ted, for a rare moment, remembered what Tedd had said earlier about these girls and noticed how Ceece was looking at him and also noticed that despite how scary or gross she can be...she actually has nice eyes...and she does seem to like him a lot...enough to want to kiss him like she obviously does want to do right now.

Come to think of it? Would kissing really be so bad? His older brother and his girlfriend kiss a lot and he likes it, so maybe there is something to it. And Ceece seems to like doing it if she wants to kiss him so much...

"Come here ya big lug..."Ceece said as she puckered her lips and leaned down to Ted, who gulped, realizing what she was going to do and that he doesn't get away from it, even if he wanted to.

He might end up in that whole first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage thing with her if he ends up like his grandparents and-

_**Muah!~..."**_

* * *

_Tedd_

Tedd was on his way to his own home, still wondering about what he said and if it could really happen.

_"Is is possible...I mean...Didi might be a little scary but she does like me...and she's actually not bad looking...she's actually kind of cute when she's not being crazy..._"Tedd considered.

Maybe if he reasoned with her, maybe she'd calm down and give him space and maybe he could learn to like her in time...

_**"Hehehe...**_" Was heard and Tedd got nervous.

"Who's there?!..."Tedd demanded, only to suddenly trip by something.

He saw a foot to a spiked boot and looked up to see who it belongs to.

"**_Didi!._**.."Tedd shouted as he got up and was about to run away, only for Didi to grab him by his hat, which had been a gift from his grandpa, and he was really attached to it.

"Come to mama! Sweet Cheeks..."Didi said as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, her lips coated with red lipstick.

"D-D-Didi..."Tedd gulped as he thought back to his discovery earlier about his grandparents romance and to Didi, who was getting closer and closer, fully intending to kiss him.

He gulped, feeling nervous since this will be his first kiss and he wasn't even sure if he wanted it to be with this girl but he did say that he might like Didi if he got to know her.

Looks like he was going to find out the hard way if that theory was true or not.

_**Muah!~..."**_

* * *

_Teddy_

Teddy was on his way home, angrily muttering under his breath over his refusal to accept what happened with his grandparents or what Tedd said about giving those girls a chance.

"Stupid Tedd! He's suppose to be the smart one but he just said give those girls a chance! I can't believe him..."Teddy muttered under his breath.

Give Beebe and her sisters a chance? Yeah, right.

"Hi, honey bunch!...'Beebe said as she jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Beebe!..."Teddy exclaimed in anger and horror at the sight of the girl who has a big crush on him.

"Hey there good looking...I missed ya..."Beebe said

"Well, I didn't miss you!..."Teddy shouted as he tried to run away, only for Beene to grab him by his shirt, and pushed him to a tree.

"W-What?..."Teddy exclaimed and Beebe giggled.

"You're so funny, Teddy baby..."Beebe giggled as she sent Teddy a flirtatious look and pushed him against a tree, leaving him no way out.

"Hey! Stop it...'Teddy exclaimed, only to gulp when he saw Beebe's look on her face...and notice that she is wearing lipstick...

"I finally have you where I want you Teddy Baby, now pucker up, Honey Bunch..."Beebe said with a giggle and Teddy's gulp.

_'Oh man, she's really going to **kiss** me..._'Teddy tried to get out but Beebe is too strong and he just stood there frozen as her red lips got closer.

There is no escape from this, she wants to kiss him and won't take no for an answer.

He thought about what Tedd said earlier, about stop trying to fight it and give it a chance. That maybe he might learn to like Beebe in time if he gives her a chance...and that maybe kissing a girl and having a girlfriend wouldn't be so bad.

I mean, it's not . like he can blame her for falling for him...

_"Oh man...am i really thinking this over? It's Beebe..._"Teddy thought as Beebe got closer and closer.

On the one hand, she's not exactly hideous, she is average at best and she has a thing for him, which he couldn't fault her for. I mean, who wouldn't fall for a hunk like him to mention he'd be the first boy in his class(along with Ted and Tedd) who have a girlfriend, which even that chump Calvin doesn't have...besides, a part of him was curious on what the big deal is with all of this kissing and dating junk...

Beebe was only one inch closer and he was still thinking it over.

_"Is this really possible..am I really going to end up like Grandpa Eddy and great unc-..."_

Beebe's lips finally met him and she pushed him deeper into the tree, deepening the kiss in the process, while Teddy just stood there, with his eyes open as the brunette Coquette girl took his first kiss..

_**"Mmmmm...**_"Beebe let out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and remained close to the frozen boy.

After a full 15 seconds, this was heard...

_**"Muah!~..."**_

Once she pulled away, Teddy was frozen, while Beebe sent him dreamy eyes and giggled, still holding the frozen boy in his arms as he was still processing his first kiss from a girl.

"Now...was that so bad boyfri-

Beebe was silenced when Teddy leaned forward and kissed her back, surprising the young Coquette girl, who was stunned, before melting into the kiss...

They remained like that for a total of five seconds and Teddy pulled away, Beebe just stood there, her cheeks red with blushing and she had a dreamy look on her face, while Teddy blushed and tried to keep a serious look on his face.

"Ok, Beebe...Here's the deal...If I _have_ to be your boyfriend, then we need some boundaries...1)I need my elbow room and personal time...2) No lovey dovey junk in front of my friends or other people, I have a rep around here after all and 3)If want to kiss me, you ask! No stealing like today, got it!...'Teddy said in a serious tone to the brunette Coquette.

If he really might end up like his grandpa, then, at the very least, he has to make sure Beebe understands that he's not going to be pushed around. If she doesn't like it, then she can find some other guy to be her boyfriend but he has his dignity here.

To his surprise, he saw the enamored look on Beebe's face but she nodded.

"Teddy?...'Beebe let out in a loving tone and Teddy, to his surprise, had to admit that she looked kind of..._cute _when she is like that, to say the least.

"What?...'Teddy asked and the girl's blush just deepened and she giggled.

"Can I kiss you again, please?..."Beebe asked and Teddy blushed again, before sighing and giving her an almost amused look.

"Fine..."Teddy said before he leaned in and kissed her again.

If history has to repeat itself, then it was going to repeat itself his way!

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my new Ed, Edd n Eddy fic.

* * *

**_A/N(2): _**This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
